Walking Dead
by Lovecanchange
Summary: Carl is alone. But is he really?


_Chapter 1_

Carl runs away breathing heavy. He is all alone and doesn't know where anyone else has gone. A few walkers come close and he shoots one, but when he tries to shoot the other walker there is only a click.

"Damn! I have no more bullets!" Carl shouts into the cold dark air. He reaches for his pocket knife but it gets stuck in his waist belt. The walker is almost in biting reach when...**_BANG!_ **The walker goes down.

"What?" Carl breaths. He turns to see a girl around his age and a small walker-like figure behind her. The older girl opened her mouth to speak.

"Before you say anything, I have a few questions. Who is that? Are they a walker? And how old are they?"

"First of all that was three questions, not a few and to answer them. One she is my sister. Second, no she is not a walker. Third she is six and if you were wondering her name is Piper," The girl sighed coming closer.

"Oh! And you?"

"I'm fifteen and my name is Rose,"

"Thanks for saving me!"

"Yeah! I have some questions though, who are _you_? And can we trust you? " Rose asked all of a sudden putting a knife at Carl's throat.

"I'm Carl, and yes you can trust me," Carl gulps.

"Good!" Rose sighs and in one swift movement put the knife back in her belt holder.

"How many weapons do you have on you?" Carl asks looking at Rose up and down.

"I have two knifes on each of my thighs, two guns on each of my lower legs, one sword hidden in my boot, a small rifle in my other boot, and just in case I have two pocket knifes at the bottom of my boots." Rose smiles.

"And what about Piper?" Carl questions looking at her.

"I have a crossbow and arrows, two knifes on each of my thighs, and a gun hidden in my shoe." Piper says, walking toward Carl.

"That's a lot! and you guys can use all of these weapons?" Carl smirks.

"Yes we can! and we should leave before anymore walkers come!" Rose remarks.

"You call them that too?" Carl asks, running up to Rose who had started walking off with Piper.

"Yeah, we needed to call them something!" Piper replied, as if it were obvious.

"You are acting way older than you are," Carl reported, looking down at Piper.

"I sort of have to in this world, dummy!" Piper sighed and yelped at the same time. Before Carl could say anything Rose shushed him with her hand. Carl looked all around, and then he saw the problem. There were _Tons_ of walkers ahead of them and they were coming closer.

_Chapter 2_

Rose was the first to act, she grabbed her two knifes from her waist and started towards the walkers. Soon Piper was going towards the walkers also, but with her crossbow and arrows. They started killing off the walkers, while trying to get to the other side. By the time Carl joined Rose and Piper had already killed most of the walkers. They left the rest for Carl to worry about.

"That was fun," Rose smiled, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

"Sure, great fun!" Carl chirped sarcastically.

_"YAY!" _Piper yelled.

"What was _that_ for?!" Rose yelped, covering her ears.

"You said it was fun. So I yelled yay," Piper mumbled. Rose just sighed and walked on putting her knifes back in there seethes. Piper swung her crossbow over her shoulder and followed Rose. Carl just put back his knife and tried to be in the lead. They soon arrived at a hospital. Carl just walked in immediately without looking at the sign. Rose and Piper looked at each other quickly, with frightened looks before following him. *Camera zooms in on the sign, it reads Hospital for Mutes and underneath in handwriting _Careful! Do not enter, mute walkers inside!_*

_Chapter 3_

Carl looks around the hospital. He spots a medical room and rushes over to it. A walker slowly makes its way to Carl, but before it can get him….**_Slice!_** The walker goes down in a heap its decapitated head rolling on the floor. Carl whips around to see Rose standing there with her sword.

"You're Welcome!" Rose chirps. "Where's my thank you?"

"W-w-why didn't I h-hear the walker?" Carl stutters.

"Maybe because this is a hospital for mutes," Rose states.

"What! Why didn't you tell me, and more importantly, why are we here!?" Carl shouts.

"One you ran in here before we could, and two we live here because our mom is a mute," Piper cries, tears running down her face.

"Oh! Well I didn't know, will you please stop crying. I don't want to see you cry, I want you to be happy," Carl sighs, bending down to Piper's height.

"Ha! Got you!" Piper squealed with joy, no sign of tears anywhere.

"Why you!" Carl yelled, grabbing Piper and tickling her. Piper started giggling.

"Stop! Mercy! I surrender!" Piper squeaked, gasping for breath. Carl put her down and looked at Rose.

"So, where to?" Carl asks.

_Chapter 4_

Rose leads them to a room that has a bed blocking the door. Rose moves the bed, opens the door, ushers them in, moves the bed back, and then closes the door. Carl hears typing and then a mechanical voice asking,

"Who is that?"

"This is Carl, mom!" Rose says, sitting down on the bed. Carl looks at the bed and sees a woman there looking at him with a computer on her lap. She types something.

"Hello young man! My name is Alice. Nice to meet you!" It says.

"Hi Alice!" Carl smiles.

"Our mom, like I said is mute. So that is why she has the computer if you were wondering," Rose explained. Carl just nods, and sits in one of the chairs. He hears typing.

"How did my girls find you?" Alice typed.

"Well I was in trouble, and your girls came to my rescue," Carl sighed.

"Boy in trouble, saved by some damsels! That's funny!" Alice wrote. Rose and Piper chuckled.

"We're going to go to our room real quick! If you want to find it. It is the only other room with a bed in front of it," Rose says leaving, with Piper at her heals. Carl watches them leave.

"Are they dangerous?" Carl asks Alice.

"Yeah they are the most dangerous people you can know!" Alice typed, and Carl thought that if any computer could sound sarcastic, Alice's computer would win.

"Okay good!" Carl smiled. Alice smiled back and shooed him off. Carl got up, went out the door (of course putting the bed where it was supposed to be), and walked over to the girl's room. Once inside he sat down on the bed. Rose looks up at Carl.

"That's my bed ya know," Piper giggles.

"Oops!" Carl jumps up.

"She didn't mean that you couldn't sit on it," Rose laughed sitting down on her own bed. Carl sits back down, but on Rose's bed this scoots over so there would be enough room between them. Piper comes over and sits by Rose.

"Time for bed!" Rose says standing up. Piper hops into her bed and Rose tucked her in.

"Song?" Piper asks

"Not tonight," Rose replies

"Come on!" Carl says "I want to hear you,"

"Fine!" Rose sighs

"YAY!" Carl and Piper yell

Sometimes I lay  
Under the moon  
And thank God I'm breathing  
Then I pray  
Don't take me soon  
'Cause I am here for a reason

Sometimes in my tears I drown  
But I never let it get me down  
So when negativity surrounds  
I know some day it'll all turn around because...

All my life I've been waiting for  
I've been praying for  
For the people to say  
That we don't wanna fight no more  
There will be no more wars  
And our children will play  
One day _[x6]_

It's not about  
Win or lose  
Because we all lose  
When they feed on the souls of the innocent  
Blood-drenched pavement  
Keep on moving though the waters stay raging

In this maze you can lose your way (your way)  
It might drive you crazy but don't let it faze you no way (no way)

Sometimes in my tears I drown (I drown)  
But I never let it get me down (get me down)  
So when negativity surrounds (surrounds)  
I know some day it'll all turn around because...

All my life I've been waiting for  
I've been praying for  
For the people to say  
That we don't wanna fight no more  
There will be no more wars  
And our children will play  
One day _[x6]_

One day this all will change  
Treat people the same  
Stop with the violence  
Down with the hate

One day we'll all be free  
And proud to be  
Under the same sun  
Singing songs of freedom like  
One day _[x2]_

All my life I've been waiting for  
I've been praying for  
For the people to say  
That we don't wanna fight no more  
There will be no more wars  
And our children will play  
One day _[x6]_

"Wow! You have a great voice!" Carl says quietly because Piper was already fast asleep.

"Thanks! Our mom used to play it for us at night, it's called One Day." Rose blushed

"So, where do I sleep?" Carl asks looking around


End file.
